


It All comes Howling Down in a Bite

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: The Supernatural Universe [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe Transformation, Angst, Boston Bruins, Full Moon, M/M, Playoffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Nothing is what it seems in this world, especially when it comes to vampire-werewolf relations. Tensions get high once secrets are kept and then are revealed with impending doom and danger to the ones closest to Dubs and Luc's hearts, which are each other's.





	1. Luc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_dubinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/gifts).



Pierre is relieved they don’t have a playoff game at all on April’s full moon. He wouldn’t be able to handle it this time. Heck, he didn’t even handle it two years ago when they played the Penguins. 

What’s really getting to Pierre this year is all of his penalty minutes. Torts has been on him all year to reign it in and to get more goals and assists than the number of penalties, but it’s too hard, especially with Dubs scent distracting his nose, ears, instincts and mind the entire time. Especially when he’s involved with scrums. The only time where he’s not a distraction is when there’s other types of creatures out on the ice. The worst is when there’s another single alpha male or a vampire out on the ice. That’s when he starts to get agitated especially when an alpha gets into a fight with Dubs. 

That’s usually when he just leaves to go into the locker room early to do a quick change, unless it’s the third period, then he just holds in the transformation even though it’s painful and dangerous for him and the others on the ice, bench, and in the arena.

Luc used to have good control, until he realized how clean Dubs smells, with slight traces of iron on occasions, but Luc doesn’t mind that, as long as he’s not a vampire Luc can handle anything.

Except when he looses control and when they loose control, it’s more than likely someone is going to get bitten, especially if an alpha looses control which is the most typical type of werewolf that’s mostly likely to loose control.

Werewolves are either born one or bitten by an alpha. 

Luc himself is an alpha and the alpha is only supposed to bite in a mating ritual. The only time that Luc has to be careful is during the full moon and the person who he’s most attracted to gets bitten. Which is how werewolves mate. It might be painful for Luc to reject any offers from Dubs to hang out alone on a full moon, but it’s for the best because of what happened earlier in Juniors.

There’s more than the biting that’s part of the mating ritual, otherwise Luc would already be mated at the ripe young age of 13, when he also went through his first rut. 

A rut is too painful for Luc to even think about, it gives him anxiety and headaches. 

However, he didn’t even bite anyone until he was 16 years old , greedy, uncontrolled, and didn’t know his limits. 

His parents weren’t even werewolves, he inherited from his grandparents on both sides. It’s typical for werewolves to skip generations like Luc’s family did. 

But the reason why Clark Bishop of the Carolina Hurricanes hates him so much was because of what happened on the night where Luc turned him into a werewolf with his bite. Which was completely on accident, it’s not like he had feelings for the guy or anything. That’s why Carolina games when he’s called up have been really dicey. Luc’s been relieved half the time because he usually isn’t called up for the Canes when they play Columbus. He doesn’t think it’s a coincidence and neither does Clark. The one time he was playing against Clark last year on the Canes Luc nearly transformed on the ice. Same with Clark. Alpha fights are Most Certainly Not fun.

Being bitten by a werewolf can be fatalic for half of every victim of the Alpha's bite. If they don’t die, their first transformation they go through on the next full moon practically feels like it. So Clark is a pretty strong man, especially after surviving Luc’s bite. As far as Luc knows, he hasn't’ lost control and bit anyone, even as an alpha so he must have a lot of control as a changed werewolf, who as an alpha, have the hardest time to control themselves as a werewolf especially on the full moons.

The full moon forces every wolf to turn when it rises and sets so most wolves just transform right before it rises so they’re not forced into transformation. Because forced transformations are hell, especially forcing those transformations back like what Luc has to do sometimes. The after effect is if they do transform, they typically get stuck in their clothes because the transformation is too painful to hold off anymore and then they’re a wolf for longer than they want. A werewolf who’s stuck in their wolf form are usually more wild and aggressive and more likely to attack, especially an alpha. 

The main thing is, Luc is having a hard time keeping himself in check because he’s getting really close to Dubs, almost so it’s hard to stop him from starting to ask him questions. Dubs gets really concerned if Luc just fumbles with an answer, which is what he does most of the time. 

And Luc is having a hard time keeping his feelings for Brandon in check too. There’s usually one instance a week during a game where Luc smells vampire on Dubs and that’s when the one vampire on an opposing team starts to get close and have conversations with Dubs. This always raises the hair on Luc’s back because he wants Dubs to stay away from vampires.

This all came to a head during one particular nasty game against the Penguins earlier in the season. Luc’s already been hit several times by Jake Guentzel, who, by the way, smells like a vampire and he can also smell it on Dubs now too.

This agitates Luc so much, because he’s been containing it for all season, it’s over halfway through and he just lays it all on Guentzel as payback.

They both growl at each other, his was more of a hiss, he’s a vampire, and both drop the gloves on each other.

Luc can feel his eyes changing color, nails lengthening and teeth starting to pierce through his mouth guard. He can’t help it either, vampires and werewolves are natural enemies to each other. Well, more like supernatural enemies to each other Luc thinks as he grabs Guentzel’s jersey with his claws.

He can see Guentzel’s’ eyes change to an angry, bright red and teeth change into his real fangs. 

Haha, Luc has the element of having claws over him.

They both started to punch each other at the same time, and it seems to be in slow motion even though Luc knows they’re just probably going too fast, unnaturally fast. Supernaturally fast.

Guentzel realized it the same time that Luc did and they just let go of each other’s jerseys right then and there. They could probably go on for a whole hour if they wanted to. However, they both wanted to cool down their tempers before any real and permanent damage happened to either of them.

Because for one, vampires and werewolves are kept secret from the league and from humanity. Both species only agree on one thing, secrecy. It’s like this with the other supernatural species that exist all around the world. That’s how they keep the peace between each other for the most part so the world doesn’t blow up with an end all war with every single supernatural and magical creature out there.

And so they’re not kidnapped, tortured, or experimented on.

And most of all, all of the supernatural beings can still play professional sports.

There is an underlying rule they can’t use their powers at all, even during fights on the ice, because anything can get noticed when you’re not paying full attention to what’s happening to your surroundings and current environment. 

The supernatural is unpredictable. Luc is a werewolf, werewolves are one of the most unstable beings out there. So, he tries to be careful and keep himself in check for the most part.

Secrecy is the only thing stopping from him mauling Jake’s eyes out.

And Jake probably feels vice versa.

“What did I ever do to you?” Jake asks in the penalty box.

“Just about everything to do with your little buddy, Dubinsky, you better stay the fuck away from him,” Luc replies

“What the fu-” Guentzel gets interrupted by the penalty running down.

That was the fateful night where Dubinsky started to avoid talking to him and stopped hanging out and napping and eating with him.

And it’s round 2 for them and they're still not talking.

It’s taking a toll on them and on some of the others on the ice.

It’s what’s been fucking up on ice chemistry.

This gets Luc in a really bad mood so he’s prone to wolfing out anytime he can in secret. 

Which makes keeping his secret from Dubs so much harder because he remembers the last time he told someone


	2. Brandon

Brandon did everything he could to keep Luc out of the vampire world. He means like he can smell a little like a dog but he just must have a dog.

It’s not like Luc smells like a werewolf because then that will be a deal breaker. 

Luc will never go for a vampire because vampires and werewolves hate each other.

He never cares about supernatural politics anyway bit if it gets in the way of happiness then it matters.

Because he’ll never forgive himself if Luc finds out about him being a vampire and then just start hating him and treating how he treats the other vampires in the league.

Speaking of, all of the other vampires in the NHL keep telling him that Luc is a werewolf, but Brandon doesn’t believe them.

He’s hung out with him on the full moon. It’s not like he’s gone at every single full moon game or gone from the road trip because it happens to fall on a full moon.

Brandon knows Luc, Luc would tell him because they trust each other with everything, even their lives.

But Brandon is scared for his life if Luc, who’s definitely human, is a werewolf because he’s always rougher on all of the vampires on the league.

It’s as if he has a vampire sense.

Or that he’s a vampire hunter.

Which is the most logical case really, hunters can always sense a vampire and they always have animosity with vampires.

The only problem with that theory is why be friendly and close to Brandon if he’s just going to kill him first.

Or just emotionally destroy them.

Brandon just avoids that possibility the small voice in the back of his head keeps telling him every single time he hangs out with Luc alone.

The event that took Brandon’s last straw was the game against the Penguins and Luc got himself in a fighting match against Jake, who’s a good vampire friend of Brandon’s.

Jake is the most persistent of all the other vampires about Luc being a werewolf. 

Judging from the fight, Brandon can definitely tell that Luc is a werewolf.

Which is breaking Brandon’s heart.

Well it did, if Brandon actually had a working heart.

Anyway, Brandon is really hurt by Luc’s actions, that he must hate vampires that much to engage in a physical fight in one of the more physical games of the year. Especially in a home and away game series with the Pens. 

And the worst part was Brandon was doing so well at hiding that he’s a vampire from everyone because he limits his blood to once a month, which is basically the minimum for a vampire who’s been alive for centuries.

Brandon’s only been alive for 35 years.

The safe amount of blood for a professional athlete vampire is once a week, at a minimum. For back to back games, it’s more than twice a week. Or more particularly exhausting games or playoffs it’s even more than that.

Brandon isn’t stupid, he drinks when only he absolutely has too. And limits his human blood to once every two months which is basically starving himself. 

It’s better when they go to steakhouses then Brandon can eat human food while getting a little O in his system without having to puke up the human food later, which is what he usually does whenever they’re on the road and don’t eat at a place with their main course as steak. 

Even when Brandon really needs blood to drink, he really can’t have access unless he picks up at a secret supernatural bar, but he doesn’t want extra attention to himself in the Supernatural world, he’s had enough stress with that as it already is for him.

Ever since February, which it’s been two and a half months so far, Brandon hasn’t been drinking blood which gets really dangerous for him.

He’s paler than usual and more exhausted, even though he isn’t able to sleep much anyway, but he  
He's not sleeping at all now because of the lack of blood, His eyes even turn darker, so much his pupils almost seem black, it’s because they actually are black. He’s just lucky no one’s caught on to it yet.

It escalates when he faints on the ice during a morning skate for a game against Tampa in Game 2.

It doesn’t help that they’re in Florida and it’s hot and sunny in Tampa, it really makes Brandon feel sicker to his stomach.

The trainers get him to a room and thankfully, one of them actually happened to be a healing fairy and shooed away everyone else and managed to fix Brandon up with some blood and an energizing potion because the blood was only animal blood.

He needs human blood and he needs it now. 

The trainer escorts him to see a feeding bar, which proves to be difficult since they’re in Tampa and it’s rare for vampires to stick around.

Heck, Brandon got turned into one in godforsaken Edmonton of all places.

Edmonton games still give him nightmares to this day, because it was an away game at Edmonton that turned him into the undead. 

Brandon eventually finds a bar with the trainer and just randomly picks the first human he sees and mangles enough blood to satisfy until after the game. 

Brandon has a supply he usually goes to in Columbus, the cleaner the blood is, the easier to hide the scent.

Brandon also keeps his scent clean to prevent anyone discovering that he’s a vampire, except it didn’t work when he was being stupid and starving himself, he almost died and Brandon knows it.

The best way to keep his scent clean is to drink sanitized human blood, which tastes better than animal blood to Brandon.

It’s the equivalent to being a vegetarian as a human.

Anyway, the trainer gave him a stern talking to and is going to be overtaking his blood diet from now on. 

Apparently it’s important for vampires who are professional athletes to get fresh blood along with the sanitized blood. 

It’s been too long since Brandon last talked to Luc.

Brandon at least wants some closure so he arrives at Luc’s house by surprise and what scares him is the sudden howl of a very angry wolf.

Brandon hears another howl, which is more of a scared and hurt howl.

He doesn’t know which one is Luc because Brandon has never heard Luc in his wolf form.

As far as Luc knows, Brandon doesn’t know that he’s a werewolf and Luc doesn’t know that Brandon himself is a vampire. 

With a shaky breath, Brandon enters the backyard with hope for the best possible scenario which is to make it out alive with Luc.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the author who's gift this is stories, they're amazing! I love them. I'm so happy I got to do this, I have ideas to create this a complex universe, I take requests for this universe and for other things, thought I'm backed up on work right now.


End file.
